


5 times Peter Parker wanted to kiss Tony Stark... and one time he finally did

by secretsuperhero1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Peter, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pining, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsuperhero1/pseuds/secretsuperhero1
Summary: The title speaks for itself.Comments will be appreciated. Enjoy! :-)





	5 times Peter Parker wanted to kiss Tony Stark... and one time he finally did

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [5 Veces en las que Peter quería besar a Tony... Y una en la que finalmente lo hizo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521033) by [Sthefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy)



> I blame Spider-Man: Homecoming for this.  
> No, really. I have never even considered this pairing until seeing this film. I went to see it, was amazed by how awesome it was, went home and wrote this fanfic in two days.  
> Although Peter has a serious crush on Tony in this story (then again, who doesn't have a crush on Tony? I think that's scientifically impossible), it's all perfectly legal and consensual... and stuff. So you don't have to worry about reading the story.  
> Oh, and spoilers for Spider-Man: Homecoming, if you haven't seen it yet (in which case - What are you waiting for? The film's amazing!).

**1.**

Peter remembers exactly when his unfortunate crush began.

He was just a kid back then but he had already learnt to read and he would spend hours and hours with his nose buried in comic books… especially those about superheroes. He hoped that one day the he would see a superhero.

And then it happened.

He was eating pizza and watching TV with May and Ben when the press conference began. Tony Stark stepped forward. Peter didn't pay him much attention… after all, Mr. Stark wasn't Iron Man. Iron Man was awesome and graceful and he had a cool armor… while Mr. Stark was just his employer.

That's what Peter thought, at least. But then Mr. Stark said something which changed Peter's life forever.

“I'm Iron Man.”

Two things happened at the same time.

The reporters started shouting in disbelief.

And Peter almost choked on his food.

Ever since that day, he spent a lot of time learning everything there was to know about Mr. Stark and Iron Man. He watched videos with him over and over again. Studied the way Mr. Stark walked, talked, fought his enemies… hell, even the way he put on his sunglasses. Everything about him just seemed so effortless and elegant, like he was just destined to be perfect.

And his eyes…

Peter couldn't get the sight out of his head. He regretted he couldn’t draw otherwise he would try to capture Mr. Stark's eyes on paper.

But that was normal, right? Ordinary people admired extraordinary people, and Mr. Stark filled the definition of extraordinary to the last point.

Peter was really embarrassed when he went and bought a poster with Mr. Stark. Luckily, the shopkeeper didn't seem to think much about it. She was probably used to crazed kids who crushed on famous people.

Wait… crushed?

Uncle Ben raised his eyebrows when he got home from work that evening and saw the poster in Peter's room but was merciful enough not to mention it. He just kissed aunt May and went to eat his dinner.

Peter couldn't help but to stare. He saw them kiss each other like one thousand times and he never paid much attention to it. Something changed.

He went to his room and imagined what it would be like to kiss someone for the first time. His gaze fell on the poster and he suddenly had a pretty clear vision of kissing Mr. Stark, his deep brown eyes widening in surprise, his hands…

Peter froze, staring at the poster like a deer caught in the headlights.

Oh God, he was in trouble.

**2.**

When he becomes Spider-Man, his obsession (because he can't really call it any different) with Mr. Stark/Iron Man grows weaker.

At least that's what he would like to believe. He spends a lot of time flying around and helping people. He certainly doesn't have time to think about certain gorgeous superhero/playboy/billionaire… whom he will never meet.

Then one day he comes back from school and he sees Mr. Stark sitting in the living room with May.

Peter thinks he's going to faint.

He stares at the man and Mr. Stark is looking back at him, completely relaxed. He's even more gorgeous in person, Peter notes, and wishes he could just become invisible and disappear because this is too much and he can't possibly take it without doing something stupid. Tony Stark is in his home… Tony Stark…

Is in his bedroom.

And the door is locked.

That's something Peter has dreamt of… a lot… But when it actually happens, he has no clue what to say or do.

Fortunately (if you like to look at it that way), Mr. Stark does it for him.

He knows that Peter is Spider-Man.

All his excitement is immediately replaced with horror. “What do you want?” Peter asks, his eyes fixed on Mr. Stark's lips.

“I have a proposition.”

"What is it?”

“Would you like to go to Germany with me?”

Peter thinks he's just heard him wrong but as it turns out, it isn't true. Mr. Stark knows he's Spider-Man … and he wants to work with him?

Peter has to pinch himself just to be sure he isn't dreaming.

He's so surprised that he manages to push all the _bad_ thoughts about Mr. Stark away.

That is until Mr. Stark makes a move to leave and Peter shoots his webs, effectively traps his hand to the door and stops him from going away and telling aunt May.

Mr. Stark looks surprised but there's a strange spark in his eyes, something resembling amusement… and excitement? Could it be? Peter's treacherous mind immediately supplies a number of ideas what he could do when he has the man unable to move and at his mercy.

Like kissing the smirk right off his lips.

He doesn't do that, of course. He lets Mr. Stark go like a good boy and tries very hard not to think about the fact how close he was to actually kissing the man.

And how he wants to do it even more now that he's seen him in person.

He's so screwed.

**3.**

He saved him.

Mr. Stark saved his life.

One minute, Peter is drowning. His eyes cannot see through the dark water which surrounds him. He cannot breathe and realizes that this is it.

He's going to die tonight.

He's almost ready to accept it when someone pulls him out of the water. Peter coughs and twists but Iron Man's grip is too strong. He doesn't let go.

When they finally land on the ground, Peter feels so much better. His heart flutters and he couldn't be happier. Mr. Stark came for him! After weeks and weeks of ignorance, he took the time to help him once he realized that Peter was in trouble. That means he must care about him, right?

Wrong.

First, Mr. Stark scolds him, clearly angry. Peter knows that he should be upset but the fact is that Mr. Stark is kinda hot when he's angry. Peter imagines stepping closer to the man, removing his helmet (because he could, he's strong enough now) and kissing him before Mr. Stark has a chance to refuse him.

After all, it would only be polite to show that he's grateful to Mr. Stark for saving his life?

He almost does it, taking a few steps towards the armor but that's when the head plate slides off and reveals… nothing. Mr. Stark isn't actually here.

Peter freezes, feeling like an idiot and tries to fight the pain spreading from his chest into his entire body. Pain which has nothing to do with the Vulture tossing him in the cold water.

For a moment, he was stupid enough to believe that Mr. Stark might actually care enough about him to come to his rescue in person.

Instead he just sent one of his stupid armors.

Rage mixed with sadness overcomes Peter. He turns around and leaves without looking at the armor. If Mr. Stark is saying something to him (and why should he? He clearly doesn't care.), he cannot hear it because he's too busy trying to suppress the sobbing.

He fails.

**4.**

“You're not even here,” Peter shouts at the armor, anger and sadness making him lash out.

He forgets how to breathe when Mr. Stark steps out of the suit the next moment, his dark eyes perfectly serious. Peter has to stop himself from shivering.

From that moment, it only gets worse. Mr. Stark is clearly displeased with him. Peter understands that and he wouldn’t mind accepting the man's anger.

His disappointment, on the other hand… that is something he can't deal with.

He can feel treacherous tears finding its way to his eyes when Mr. Stark asks him to return the suit. Peter suppresses the tears and just stares at the man. They haven't been so close to each other in months but at the same time, they might as well be thousand miles apart. The distance between them is just too huge and Peter knows that when Mr. Stark looks at him, all he sees is a failure.

He has to stop himself from laughing in hysteria when he's changing into the borrowed clothes and Mr. Stark is just a few meters away. If Mr. Stark came to the room, he could see Peter naked. That’s something Peter wanted for god knows long. But it doesn’t happen. Mr. Stark doesn’t look at him, Peter can't find it in himself to tell him the truth, to tell him how much he means to him, how much he wants to kiss him, to love him and be loved in return…

He just stays silent because there's nothing more to say.

It hurts a thousand times more than any injury he sustained while fighting.

And unlike the wounds and cuts and bruises… this feeling doesn’t disappear.

**5.**

It takes a while… but eventually they meet again.

All's well in the end. At least that’s what people say. Peter has never really believed it before. But now he's looking into Mr. Stark's face, can see the pride in his eyes (even though the other man would never admit it aloud) and couldn’t be happier.

That is until Mr. Stark asks him to live in the Avengers compound. Peter has to bite his tongue to stop himself from blurting out the immediate “Yes!”.

Instead, he refuses and offers Mr. Stark the first lie which crosses his mind. And despite Mr. Stark being a genius… it seems to work. Probably because the poor man has no idea how much Peter wants him. How he wishes he could just forget the reporters, Happy and Ms. Potts and take Mr. Stark somewhere where they could be perfectly alone.

That cannot happen. So Peter leaves. This should have been the happiest day in his life…

Instead it becomes the third worst (right after his parents and uncle Ben dying).

 _Maybe I should just stay away from him_ , Peter thinks but his heart clenches painfully at the thought and he realizes that living without Mr. Stark just wouldn’t work for him. Hell, he would probably die.

So in the end, he does what he's always doing.

Peter pushes the feelings aside the best way he can and focuses on being Spider-Man instead of just being himself.

( _Maybe if he can pretend for long enough that he doesn’t love Mr. Stark, it will become the truth._ )

**\+ 1**

_Several years later_

It never happens.

Years pass but Peter's feelings remain the same. If anything, they grow deeper.

Luckily for him, as he becomes adult he also learns to control his emotions better. He no longer acts like a nervous babbling kid when he's around Mr. Stark (alright, not always).

Unfortunately for Peter, his attraction to the man in question gets worse. He spends every single night dreaming about Mr. Stark and it's driving him nuts… slowly but surely.

Worst of all, Mr. Stark has no idea that he has that effect on Peter.

Peter sometimes entertains the thought what would Mr. Stark's expression looked like if he were to find out. But he doesn't let his mind wander in that direction too often. He doesn't need any more problems on his plate, thank you very much. He's got enough already to last him a lifetime. Things can't get worse for him anyway, right?

Wrong again.

Another battle comes and Peter is fighting alongside Iron Man, War Machine, Vision and the others. Now that he's all grown-up and officially an Avenger, Mr. Stark is no longer trying to prevent him from fighting. Peter still sometimes catches him with a displeased look on his face whilst putting on his Spider-Man costume but Mr. Stark never says anything.

Until today.

They're fighting a group of villains who are threatening to throw a bomb on the city hall and kill the mayor along other officials. At one moment during the battle, Peter sees one of the villains getting ready to shoot at the hostages. Peter doesn't have a lot of time so he acts entirely on instinct.

He jumps forward, pushing the people aside.

And is hit in his shoulder.

The pain is strong but not unbearable. The battle ends no so long afterwards and the Avengers return to the compound. Because Peter's left hand is weakened by the shot and he wouldn't be able to use his webs, Iron Man simply lifts him and flies him to the compound like he weighs nothing at all, the metal arms strong and comforting around him.

Which would be much hotter if Peter wasn't bleeding.

Once they're safely inside, Mr. Stark lets him go, stepping out of his armor.

And he looks _pissed_.

“What the hell were you thinking, Underoos?” he shouts at Peter. The rest of the Avengers take one look at them and wisely decide to leave the battlefield. The room remains empty except for the two of them.

“What are you talking about?” Peter lies, trying to focus on Mr. Stark's words and not the way his eyes become darker, almost black, when he's angry.

It shouldn't be so enticing.

_It is._

"You know what I'm talking about!” Mr. Stark points at his arm, frowning. “This! Why weren't you more careful?”

“It's just my shoulder,” Peter shrugs and immediately winces in pain because _that_ wasn’t a good idea. “No big deal.”

“No big deal?” Mr. Stark repeats incredulously, his chest rising and falling heavily whilst he's trying to reign in his anger. “Okay, kid, that's enough. You're grounded.”

This time, it is Peter's turn to get pissed.

“What the hell?” he shouts. “You can't just ground me!”

“Actually I can,” Mr. Stark retorts. “As I'm now the official head of Avengers, I can decide who's going on missions and who's not. And I'm telling you that you won't be putting the suit on until you learn how to take care of yourself!”

“I can take care of myself! I'm not a kid anymore!”

“Then stop acting like one!” Mr. Stark spits in return.

That's the last straw. Peter's way too long strained patience finally snaps and he acts impulsively. He overcomes the distance which separates them, ignores the pain in his shoulder, presses Mr. Stark against the wall and kisses him.

As soon as his lips touch Tony's (he can't call him Mr. Stark now, that would be too kinky), the older man freezes. Peter is about to pull back after a moment but then a miracle happens.

Tony starts kissing him back.

The rest of Peter's self-control vanishes in a blink of an eye. Especially when his lips slide down, caressing Tony's neck and the man moans.

“Peter…”

Peter raises his eyes. Tony is staring at him, his lips opened, cheeks pink... He's never looked so beautiful.

“What is it?” he says quietly, careful not to disturb this precious moment.

Tony tries to speak. Nothing comes out. Peter cannot help but to love the fact that he managed to render him speechless with just one kiss.

“What are you doing?” Tony finally manages to ask.

Peter laughs. That must be the dumbest question he's ever heard from the other man and his heart warms at the thought because come on, how adorable is that?

Adorable immediately turns to _hot_ when he presses against Tony again, preventing him from escaping. Not that Tony is trying to escape. Better not to take any chance, though.

“Isn't it obvious?” Peter murmurs while kissing Tony on the neck again. His reaction is magnificent. He starts to shake a little and moans when Peter uses his teeth to mark him like his own, sucking a bruise into his skin.

Peter pulls back, looking into Tony's eyes, now completely black. “I'm proving you that I'm not a kid anymore. I've wanted to kiss you since I was… oh, I don't know, ten? And now that I'm finally old enough…”

While he's speaking, his fingers take care of Tony's shirt, lifting it over the man's head. Peter doesn't waste a second and licks his way down from Tony's throat to his chest. He takes Tony's nipple in his mouth and can hear the billionaire swear, grinning against his heated skin.

“I'm finally doing what I want,” he finishes the sentence once his mouth is free. “The only question is…” He once again kisses Tony who doesn't hesitate to kiss him back. “Are you going to stop me?”

Tony stares at him for a moment, quiet. Peter feels his insecurity rising. Suddenly all his anger fueled courage is gone and he could as well be fifteen again, considering how small he feels.

Tony saves him again.

He presses the younger man closer, hugging him tightly, and whispers the three sweetest words Peter knows: “No. God no.”

And then he kisses him again. Passionately.

Peter's heart is thrumming rapidly but this time, it's not out of fear or anger.

It's out of sheer, absolute, perfect joy.

And now that he has finally found it…

Well, you know what people say about a spider holding down to his web.

He will never let it go.


End file.
